The invention is related to the field of data collection and analysis.
A variety of software programs (tools) are known for collecting data and providing aspects of analysis to collected data.
Enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems are generally large-scale systems that provide interfaces for consuming input data as well as interfaces for performing analytical processes and/or reporting on collected data. A typical ERP system is deployed in an organization and becomes tailored for the types of data and analysis needed by the organization. When suitably matched to its organizational environment, an ERP system can provide very powerful data processing.
It is also known to use smaller-scale tools, such as spreadsheet applications, for data collection and analysis. Smaller-scale tools are good candidates in a variety of environments, for example in collaborative environments where a larger-scale system focused on the needs of one organization may not be suitable for capturing the needs of the collaboration. Smaller-scale tools also capture data that is more fluidly defined—spreadsheets can be revised fairly easily to add columns or sheets and incorporate additional data.